


Cas Can't Sleep

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel can't sleep, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Shipper Sam, Sleepy Castiel, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: Cas is newly human and can't sleep. So, one night, he decides to go to Dean for help.





	Cas Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really old and I apologize if it's bad.

Cas sighed and rolled to the other side of the bed. Being human was hard. All this new stuff he had to think about, all those emotions… and he had to sleep. But he couldn’t. It was way after midnight and the former angel lay awake in his bed. It wasn’t the first awake night either. Actually, he hadn’t really slept a night through since he became a human. And the Winchesters must have noticed it, with that big bags under his eyes, but they didn’t know what to do. Sighing once more, he hugged the pillow.

A few minutes later he was as awake as before. He decided to get up. What was the point of lying in a bed at night if you can’t sleep? Sleepless he wandered through the bunker. He made a stop at the kitchen and drank some milk. He heard that might help. But in his case it didn’t. With a big yawn he got out of the kitchen again. Somehow he ended up in front of Dean’s room.

Cas stared at the closed door. He knew, it wasn’t locked. Slowly and silently he opened the door. Dean lay in his bed, hard asleep. The former angel sighed. Why couldn’t he sleep? Careful, to not wake up the hunter, Cas sat down at the edge of Dean’s bed. He looked so peaceful, when he slept. So calm. A smile crept its way onto Cas’s lips. For a while, he just watched the hunter. _His hunter._ Then he felt, finally, the numbness of coming slumber. But now he was too tired to walk back all the way to his room. So he simply lay down next to Dean. Eventually he could sleep. And in the sleep the former angel hugged he hunter.

When Dean woke up, he couldn’t move. Something, or someone, was on top of him. Instinctively, he reached for the knife under his pillow. When the hunter opened his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he saw. There, half on top of him, lay Cas. He was finally asleep after days without sleep. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the angel sleeping. He was so cute, lying there, his precious face on Dean’s chest. He was even snoring a little. Wait… what was he thinking?! Cas being cute? He wasn’t gay! The hunter was definitively into girls. Dean shook his head and then tried to crawl out under Cas without waking him. At first, it didn’t work. Every time he would move, Cas gave a complaining noise from him. He almost decided to stay in the bed and just enjoying Cas being that close. But he was hungry. Carefully, he hold the former angel’s body up and moved from underneath him. Then he lay Cas back down and covered him with a blanket. Quietly, he left the room.

In the kitchen he met Sam. “Mornin’, Dean” Sam yawned. “Good morning, Sammy!” Dean said. His brother gave him a curious look. “I wonder what you were dreaming about…” he mumbled, and left with a cup of coffee. Laughing, Dean made himself coffee. 

~~

Around noon, Cas was still asleep. The Winchester brothers sat in the kitchen, eating lunch. “Where’s Cas actually? I haven’t seen him today” Sam asked. Dean smiled happily. “He finally gets some sleep” Dean answered. “But… where? He wasn’t in his room when I checked…” Sam looked puzzled, then realized it. “He’s in your room!” Dean blushed. His brother laughed. “What happened?” “Nothin’!” “You can’t be serious! What happened?” “I dunno… he was there when I woke up” Dean smiled. “That’s why you were so happy that morning!” “Maybe…” Sam laughed. “I ship you two, you know” “What? Sam, he’s just a friend!” “Sure!” Sam laughed even more. Dean threw a piece of lettuce which had fallen down from his burger onto his plate after his brother. The lettuce landed halfway on the way to Sam and Sam laughed. “Bitch!” “Jerk!” answered Sam still laughing.

In that exact moment, Cas entered the room. He tilted his head to one side like he always did when he was confused and looked from one brother to the other. “He’s so damn cute!” Dean thought. “Good morning, Cas” Sam greeted. “Did you sleep well?” he asked. Cas smiled. “Yes, I did” “That’s good. Dean must be a good pillow” Dean blushed and glared at his brother, Cas just continued smiling his cute clueless smile. “Are you hungry? Wanna have a burger?” Dean asked and Cas nodded. “That would be nice. Thank you, Dean”

After everyone had eaten their burgers, Sam excused himself to go to the library. But actually, he just stood outside the door to the kitchen, eavesdropping on Dean and Cas.   

Cas glanced at Dean. “Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable last night. I just… couldn’t sleep and you look so peaceful when you sleep and I know that you don’t like it when I watch you sleep but I didn’t know what to do. When I sat next to you on your bed, I felt so safe and tired so I just lay down next to you and fell asleep…” Dean smiled at his cute angel. “It’s fine, Cas. At least you could sleep a little. Sam and I were beginning to worry about you”

~

In the evening, everybody went back to their rooms. Cas lay on his bed and faced his old problem: he couldn’t sleep. He stood up and walked over to Dean’s room once again. After a minute of standing in the doorway and watching Dean on the bed, Dean opened his eyes. He looked over at Cas. “What is it, angel?” Dean asked. “Can’t sleep again?” Cas nodded. Dean sat up and patted the space next to him. “Come here, Cas. Let’s see if we can get you to sleep” Cas trotted over to Dean’s bed and sat down. “Well. Lay down and close your eyes” Dean instructed just like he had done the first night after Cas became human. The ex-angel lay down on Dean’s bed and closed his eyes. Dean’s smell surrounded him and he instantly felt safe. “Well, now you just wait for sleep to come, I guess” Dean said while he watched Cas lying on his bed.

After a few minutes, Cas opened his eyes again and looked at a very sleepy Dean next to him. “It doesn’t work” he stated. Dean was clueless. “Just try it again” he suggested. Cas closed his beautiful eyes again. After a moment, Dean lay his hand on Cas’ chest to check on his heart beat and breathing. “You should try to calm down a bit” Cas nodded and breathed a bit slower. He then felt Dean lay down next to him. The hunter was just too tired to sit up anymore. Almost asleep, Cas hugged Dean. A moment later, Cas was sound asleep. Dean chuckled and blushed. But here it was just the two of them, nobody who could judge Dean for this. And Dean decided that he didn’t care what they thought. If Cas could only sleep with him by his side, he would let him sleep in his bed every night.

Sam smiled as he found his brother and the ex-angel all cuddled up in Dean’s bed the next morning. “Finally!” he whispered.


End file.
